The Atonement
The Atonement is a Story mission in Far Cry 5. In-game description : "John Seed has invited you to Fall's End to atone for your sins. Head to the church and see what this is all about. Plot Even after successfully escaping from John's bunker alive, the Deputy continues to reign terror down upon the cult's operations in Holland Valley, until John reached the breaking point. He calls them over the radio and informs them he has captured the Resistance in Fall's End and invites them to come and atone for the sins they've committed, threatening whole-scale retaliation if refused. Going to the forsaken township as demanded, the Deputy proceeds into the church, now lavishly & somewhat macabrely redecorated by Eden's Gate, where they are suddenly knocked out, only to awaken shortly after as the Baptist has the ritual of craving their sin of wrath into their flesh, reiterating his dogmatic interpretation of atonement. Raised onto their feet, they see Mary May, Nick Rye, and Pastor Jerome have joined the "sermon" as well, the second former with his sin of greed already marked on him, and the latter's sin already removed, though the former has yet to suffer that indignity. John forcefully strikes the Book of God from Jerome's hands before replacing it with the Word of Joseph. He then begins Rye's atonement, only to be briefly interrupted by Mary May, giving the Pastor an opportunity. Once everything is back in order, the rite continues as, initially, Nick refuses before a few, inaudible choice words from the Baptist changes his mind and allows his sin to be removed and displayed. With a brief remission, John then proceeds right into the Deputy's atonement, with some unusual encouragement from the Pastor himself. Whether through acceptance or refusal, the Deputy retrieves Jerome's hidden gun from the book safe and fires a shot at the Baptist, missing by an inch while managing to graze his ear. As their target is rushed to safety, the Resistance rekindles their fiery courage and evicts the cultists from God's house. Outside, they chase off more Peggies before Mary May beckons the Deputy to climb onto a mounted-turret truck to chase John down at his ranch. With some reinforcements at their side, the duo begin a long chase out of Fall's End towards the ranch in the south, the Deputy forced to fight off ATVs, trucks, and even a few Chosen-piloted airplanes before managing to get to the location, only to find John has escaped again in his personal aircraft. They immediately rush into the ranch's hangar and clamor into a second plane to give chase. Tips & Tricks *This mission does not become available until the player has acquired Tier III and 13000 Resistance Points in Holland Valley. *Once it becomes the Deputy's turn to atone, two alternating routes become available: **If one says Yes right away, the Deputy swiftly grabs the gun from the book and fires. **If one refuses for a minute each, Jerome will get pistol-whipped in the head three times. On the third time, he will drop the book, the gun will spill out, and the Deputy makes a grab for it & fire. *This mission is one of two where its conclusion immediately segues into the next, the other being Wrath leading into The Quality of Mercy. *If the player character has trouble flying the plane when going after John or trouble shooting him down, they can quit the mission and continue to do other side quests in Holland Valley. John will taunt them over the radio, but over a period time the player character will hear that John's plane has crashed and they can pick up the mission from that point. Category:Far Cry 5 Missions Category:Far Cry 5 Story Missions Category:Far Cry 5